bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mameshojo
This Zanpaktou Mameshojo(lit. Faithful Maiden) is directly related to Izuru Kira's Zanpaktou Wabisuke, being the brother of it but much stronger than it. Her current weilder is Kami Kemuri . She has yet to have accomplished her bankai training. Much like her name she is a loyal and friendly natured Zanpaktou and will automatically and always serve and obey her master Kami. She was created by Njalm2. Mameshojo (まめ処女, Japanese for Faithful Maiden) In its sealed state, Mameshojo is an ordinary katana of average length, the tsuba is rectangular and the handle is in the color of gray, the sheath is in a similiar color - Mameshojo's only oddity in its sealed state is the fact that it is a few inches thicker than the usual katana for the reason of greater force in swings. *'Shikai: 'Mameshojo's Shikai is activated by the release command "Pledge" (固め, katame): While in its released state the Zanpakuto changes only slightly in appearance, becoming another few inches thicker and substantially longer in length, and thus effectively changing from an ordinary katana to a Nodachi. Shikai Special Ability: ''Mameshojo's primary ability is the regulation of its own weight, shape and size; the blade can be used for many intricate purposes including but not limited to bending in unnatural angles and directions so as to bypass an opponents defenses, increase its weight to great heights in order to deal vast amounts of physical damage, and last but not least - change its shape from a that of a Nodachi to a Daisho or a standard katana. *'Shape Manipulation: Mameshojo can manipulate its shape as well, effectively granting Kami full control over the swords blade - most commonly seen in it bending in unatural angles in order to bypass an opponents defense, to even being used to immobilize an opponent by enwrapping itself around his or her given Zanpakuto, this too benefits from the weight manipulation and if used correctly it can easily be capable of disarming most opponents. *'Weight Manipulation: '''Mameshojo can also freely regulate its own weight, though its worthy of note that that very same weight also applies to its master and he may find himself unable to lift his own Zanpakuto if he is too careless: The manipulation of weight is however not visible on the weapon itself and as such it is a very useful sword for surprise attacks as an opponent rarely gets the chance to adjust his own fighting style to that of Mameshojo's strikes - severely handicapping him or her. *'Form Manipulation: 'Mameshojo has complete control over its size and form, enabling Kami to change it into several well-known sword forms in order to fit the situation at hand - the true strength of the Zanpakuto relies on how quickly Kami can change these things in battle. **'Nodachi Form: 'The Nodachi form is roughly a meter long with a thick blade and a sturdy and solid composition, it is ideal for powerful, heavy strikes but makes the weilders attacks slow and thus easier to avoid. Its primary focus is to take down powerful opponents and break trough armor or barriers. **'Daisho Form: 'The Daisho form allows Kami to attack with great presicision and speed but lacks the sheer damage potential that the Nodachi has, and it has greater trouble with armored opponents and barriers than its heavier counterpart but is essential for quick and cunning combination attacks and techniques. **'Katana Form: 'The katana form is well-suited for defense and parries in that it is light, easy to wield and yet have sufficient sharpness to slice trough most opponents - this state is identical to the sealed state of Mameshojo, and thus it can be used to fool the enemy into thinking the Zanpakuto as being unreleased. *'Kazekekkai '(風決潰, Japanaese for Wind Rupture''): Is Mameshojo's only ranged technique - the technique works by Kami cutting the air infront of him at great speeds, which manifest into a blade of wind that follows the arc of the blade perfectly - the range and power of this technique depends on the form it is used in. With the Nodachi variant being the one whom travels the farthest and inflicts the most grevious injuries, the Daisho variant is the fastest and the one which requires least amounts of energy, being fit to release these wind blades in continous barrages if nessecary. The katana version is the one whom is most easily manuevered, and it is primarily used to restrict an opponents space. '''Bankai: Roiyarumeiden (ロイヤルメイデン, Royal Maiden): In this form Roiyarumeiden changes form and becomes a deceptively light and versatile diasho with a standard brown hilt and silver tsuba. His diasho grows along with him. It should be noted that Kami has never used his bankai before. Bankai Special Ability: Bankai alters Kami himself weight, shape and form. A fire like spirit energy wraps around, and conceals Kami entirely. The fire then extends into and then goes into the clouds before becoming stone and shattering. Upon shattering it reveals a new Kami Kemuri. He now stands almost two hundred meters tall surpassing that of any bankai in height and weight before him. Amazingly his clothes, sword and items that he carries with him also increase in size. Due to the bankai's tremendous size it is thought by foes that his speed is rather slow, however, deceptively the bankai allows Kami to maintain his orginal and already incredible speed. Along with the speed his size comes with a tremendous increase in strength and durability. Despite the bankai increase in size its most notably weakness is its size, which makes it a big target to enemies. Tremendous Strength: The tremendous increase in size comes with a great increase in his strength aswell. Greatly boosting Kami's already great strength to a high level in which it allows Kami to shatter mountains and decimate landscapes with a single strike. Enhanced Durability: Along with the size boost Kami's durability in battle increases heavily. The bankai allows Kami to battle not only several battles but also several days. Due to the increased size and release of spirit energy Kami can maintain battle without holding back forcing him to battle at full strength at full power and for a extended period of time. Tremendous Spiritual Pressure: His spirit energy is released upon bankai activation but later condensed and stabalized inside Kami great size. With that said his spirit energy, like most bankai, increases his spirit energy heavily. His spiritual pressure is now intense and heavy so much in fact that it surpasses that of most captains. His spirit energy is colored a light grey darkish black color. His spirit energy explosive increase and made others comment that what they feel isn't even spiritual pressure but some unholy, otherwordly power. 'Enhanced Kazekekkai '(風決潰, Japanaese for Wind Rupture): In Bankai state the Kazekekkai attack is still the only ranged move this Zanpaktou possess but now this move is greatly increased from its former power. Like before this attack is shot from the blade following the flow of the blade and striking in a arc like fashion. However unlike before this move merges not only with the wind itself but with spirit energy increasing the speed of this attack and the power to uncomprehendible heights. Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Category:Zanpakutō List Category:Zanpakutō Category:Twonjr3 Category:Female Category:Characters